Fishermen presently use a wide variety of artificial fishing lures to attract fish. Such lures typically feature characteristics such as movement and scent that are designed to simulate natural prey. The lure industry is continuously attempting to develop new synthetic lures that are increasingly attractive to fish. However, most known soft plastic lures do not optimally employ sound to attract fish. Other fish attracting features such as light reflection and refraction likewise are not widely used by soft plastic lures.